Opposite
by Thowell3
Summary: Opposite : First couple of chapters Written by The Sacred and Profane. I have taken over the story. This is not entirly my story. This is a Re Submit after I have taken over the story. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Opposite

Chapter 1 Written by The Sacred and Profane  
AN: I do not own anything or anyone in this story. Please R&R.

Garfield Logan was sitting against the wall in the hall outside the cafeteria reading his favorite book. His hair was dyed black and his green eyes were darting from word to word. At least they were until a blurry shape plowed into him. A cheerful voice shouted out a threat.

"Victor, I'm going to get you for that!" The girl then realized shewas laying on someone. She gave a sheepish smile to the boy beneath her and helped him to his feet.

"Sorry pal, I didn't see you."

Garfield looked at the girl without emotion. Long purple hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall and her eyes were a deep violet. Her skin was pale, but only added to her beauty. She was dressed in bright colors that seemed to reflect her  
personality perfectly.

"Most people don't notice me anyway."

"Well I'm still sorry um what's your name?"

"Garfield Logan."

"Okay sorry Gar. I'm Raven Roth, pleased to meet you." Garfield didn't shake the proffered hand.

"Next time, pay more attention to where you're going." He then left  
without another word. Raven just rolled her eyes at the teenager and went back  
to her friend.

"Rae, who was that guy?" Victor asked her.

"I don't know but he was different that's for sure. Also before I forget…"

Raven then locked her arm around Victor's neck and proceeded to give him a major noogie.

"Okay I'm sorry. Guess I don't know my own strength." The dark skinned young man yelled out.

"Oh yeah are you psyched for tonight or what?"

Raven gave her friend a look like he was the biggest idiot on the planet.

"Are you nuts? Of course I'm excited! We get to see Transformers! I can't wait to see Bumblebee, Starscream, and Optimus Prime!"

The two bosom buddies then gave out two equally nerdish squeals of excitement. After school, Garfield quickly went home and got ready for work. He worked at the local Cineplex and knew tonight was going to be huge. Transformers had  
just opened and he wasn't exactly thrilled to pick up after the mass of humanity that was surely going to descend on the theatres. Sighing heavily, the teen got into his car and drove towards his work.

A couple of hours later and across the city, Raven was also getting ready. Being a true fan she had decided to attend the movie dressed as Optimus Prime. Victor was going as Bumblebee. The two friends had attended every big movie that summer dressed as the characters in the film. Pirates 3 had been great fun. Victor had finally gotten dressed and the two then drove towards the  
local Edward's. The night had gone exactly like Garfield had expected it would. That meant that there were lines out the door and outside every theatre that was showing Transformers lines and lines of fans, some dressed in ridiculous homemade costumes, stood waiting to view the movie that had been hyped for so long. Garfield was currently exiting one theatre with a trashcan stuffed with the refuse from the previous audience. He was about to go grab another when someone yelled out his name from the crowd. Surely he didn't know anyone among these fanatics?

"Hey Gar! Over here!"

Garfield then saw the girl who had crashed into him in the hallway waving at him. What was even odder was the fact that she  
was covered in red and blue cardboard from head to foot. He waved at her then quickly left, not wanting to waste time as he had about 4 other movies needing to be cleaned.

"I'm really going to give that guy a piece of my mind when I see him again!" Raven muttered, her elegant lips pouting.

"Rae, you can't make friends with everyone. And besides, you're dressed in a robot costume. That is a definite turn off. And besides that guy looks like he hasn't even smiled once in his life."

"Then I'll have to get him to, won't I?" Raven said with a gleam in her eye. "Whatever, anyway let's go in and watch the movie."

The two friends then ran into the theatre, humming the Transformers theme.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Proposition  
AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

After the movie Raven tried to find Gar but apparently he had already gone home. She then started talking very fast to Victor about the coolest scenes in the movie and what she wanted to see in the sequel. After Victor dropped her off Raven quickly shed her costume and dressed in one of her many nightgowns. Her father was still at work. The man had held down two jobs for as long as Raven had been alive. She still loved him even though he was rarely home.Sighing to herself, Raven picked up her favorite manga, Rurouni Kenshin, and lost herself in 19th century Japan until sleep claimed her.

By some miracle Garfield did not work on Saturdays. He used this time to go down to Barnes and Nobles and while away the hours just reading. He loved it. Spying a comfy armchair he settled in and read. A few moments later he was interrupted by a soft voice.

"Excuse me, sir, are you done with these?"

He lowered the book and saw that odd girl from the theatre. Raven was equally shocked but she quickly got over it. She put on a beaming smile.

"Hey Gar! How are you?"

"It's Garfield and I'm fine." A few moments of silence followed.

"So are you done with these?" Raven pointed to the stack of books beside Garfield.

"No." More silence. "Why do you work here?" The smile seemed frozen on Raven's face.

"I get discounts on all the cool books and manga! Oh can I interest you in preordering the newest Harry Potter?"

"I don't read that trash. Those books are just a fad and when one looks beyond it what do they see? Cliché storylines with two dimensional  
characters. Sorry I'm rambling."

"It's okay, I do the same thing. So are you doing anything later?"

"Are you asking me on a date?"

At the mention of the word, Garfield's face turned beet red. He had no experience with women and even less with courtship.

"It doesn't have to be a date. Let's just get some coffee or lunch, okay?"

"S-sure." Garfield stammered out.

"Okay. You'll still be here at 5:00 right? That's when I get off." The boy nodded.

"Good, see you then!" And then the girl disappeared among the bookshelves.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Garfield muttered aloud.

After Raven got off work she found Gar right where she had left him.

"So…" Garfield started off.

"I know a good coffee shop, c'mon."

Raven then led him out of the store and down a couple of blocks towards a quaint little café. This being Gotham City of course, nothing was very quaint for long. Grabbing their two chai's Garfield went over to where Raven was seated and sat across from her.

"How long have you been working at the theatre?"

"A year. My dad thought it was a good idea. What about you?"

"I just started two months ago. It's great! So what does your dad do?"

"He's a psychiatrist."

"And your mother?"

"She passed away."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright. So what do you like to do, besides dress up as a robot?"

Garfield mentally slapped himself for saying such a stupid comment but Raven only smiled at him again.

"I'm a multimedia addict, a shipper, a nerd, and a bunch of other things. What about you?"

"I read and occasionally watch movies. I also like to write in my spare time."

"What do you write?"

"Poetry."

"Can you make one up right now?"

"Violet orbs reflected in white pools, Reminders of a better time, When love was real,And not in a rhyme."

"That was good."

"No it wasn't. So what do your parents do?"

"My parents divorced when I was 5 and mom's been seeing one guy after another. Dad works two jobs day and night and I rarely see him. Why don'tyou smile?"

"What?"

"I've noticed that you never really show your emotions, your face is like a blank slate. What happened to you?"

"Nothing." Garfield's face was blank and not even his eyes gave any clue to the girl what he was thinking.

"Alright…I'll make you smile." The boy raised one eyebrow at the girl.

"How are you going to do that?" Raven reached towards his face but the boy quickly backed away.

"Please don't."

"I'm sorry." But Garfield shook his head.

"It's not you, truly. It was nice getting to know you better." Then he left the café and went out into the sunny afternoon.

When Raven got home she found her father on the couch with a beer in his right hand and the remote in his left.

"Hey honey, how was work?"

"It was fine. I had some coffee with a really odd boy though."

"Weirder than you?"

"Dad, knock it off. At least he still has his hair." Father and daughter laughed at their little jokes.

"Just don't let him see you eat. Remember you nearly scared your last boyfriend away. What was his name? Malchior right?"

"Yes. And I wish it had. He was a controlling bastard."

"And how is this other guy?"

"He's…complicated and skinny, unlike some other men in my life."

"I get the point, anyway do you want pizza or a home cooked masterpiece."

"The pizza. Your last "masterpiece" nearly killed me."

"You're a regular comedian, Rae."

Garfield's father was waiting for him when he got home. He was a short man in his early fifties with white hair and gleaming eyes that seemed to see through a person.

"Hello son." Mark Logan said to his offspring.

"Father."

"We need to talk."

"Not now."

"When?"

"I don't know."

"You haven't been taking your medication recently."

"I don't want those drugs anymore. They're making me numb to everything around me."

"They'll fix you. She would want you to be healthy." Garfield left without another word. Mark sighed heavily and walked towards his bedroom..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Obsessive  
AN: I do not own anything in this story. Please R&R.

The following Monday, Raven was at her locker. She had just shut it when she heard a voice she knew well.

"Hello, Raven."

The voice was melodious. Raven turned towards the voice. The speaker had long white hair and pale skin. His eyes were dark and his lips  
were sensuous. The teenager looked handsome on the outside, but there was something in his gaze that made one think of rotting sewage.

"Hello Mal. I have to leave now." Malchior Rorek placed a hand on Raven's shoulder.

"Why in such a hurry?"

"None of your business." Malchior smiled at that.

"Oh Raven, everything you do is my business. In fact I heard that you're  
seeing someone else." His eyes glared at the girl as he said this but Raven  
wasn't intimidated.

"Leave me alone."

"I can't do that. It's our fate to be together." Raven pushed past him and ran towards her next class.

"I'll make you see in time, Rae." Malchior whispered.

Garfield was sitting outside reading. School had just gotten out but he didn't really feel like going home. No other students were around and he reveled in the quiet. His peace of mind was shattered when he heard a loud female voice that he recognized as Raven's.

"Leave me alone! We're through! Get that through your messed up head Mal!"

Raven tried to run but Malchior grabbed her roughly by the shoulder. His voice was still calm.

"Now listen very carefully because I don't like to repeat myself. You belong to me and no one else, understand?"

Raven kneed him in the groin and ran away. Malchior saw stars for a few moments but recovered and ran after her. Raven ran past Garfield and ducked behind a building to catch her breath. Malchior was following when he tripped over something. He hit the sidewalk hard and shakily stood up.

"I suggest you leave her alone." A calm voice said. Malchior glared at Garfield with flames in his eyes.

"And you are?"

"Just someone who cares about Raven more than you obviously do."

"You don't know a thing about me."

"Oh yes I do. You're exhibiting all the classic symptoms of an obsessive. Raven dumped you and you want to hurt her now, right?"

Malchior had had enough of this Goth's psycho babble. He drew his pocket knife and rushed at the teen. Gar calmly swayed to the side and quickly had Malchior's hand forced behind his own back. The knife fell from numb fingers.

"I can break it you know. It doesn't take much. Now promise me you'll leave Raven alone."

Malchior struggled but couldn't break free.

"I'll kill you for this you bastard!"

"You're in no position to make threats." Just then the wail of police sirens came screaming into life.

"Took them long enough." Several officers approached the two teens and they took Malchior away. After the sirens faded away, Raven approached Gar.

"Thank you."

"It was nothing." Garfield started to walk away but Raven quickly rushed up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Do you need a ride home?"

"Yeah." Garfield didn't say anything but led the girl towards his car.


	4. Chapter 4

Opposite: Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I don't own Teen Titans or any character they belong to DC Comics witch is owned By WB.

Enjoy my First chapter of this story lol.

* * *

The Car ride was relatively silent. Only directions were given from Raven to as were she lived .

Once they got to Ravens house he parked out front of her house.

"Thanks Gar." Raven said as she un buckled her seat belt.

"Its Garfield and there is no Thanks needed. You needed help." Garfield said looking over at her

Just as she got out of the car he house Door swung open.

"RAVEN. Thank the good Lord your ok." Raven's dad said

"Hi Dad. Yeah I am ok . Don't have to worry." Raven said trying to reassure her father

" Not Worry. Are you feeling ok?, I just got called from work by the cops saying that you were almost hurt by that Malcor guy."

Raven hugged her father . and looked up.

"Dad . I am fine really. Gar saved my sorry skin from that freak."

Ravens dad looked into the Car.

"Can you step out of the car for a second" he asked in a normal tone of voice which Raven found sortive fouren to her.

Garfield complied and took his keys out of the ignition and got out of the car. Raven's father emeditly ran at him and scooped him up in his arms lifting the skinny teen into the air.

"Thank you for protecting my little girl from that nut job that tried hurting her"

Garfield was taken back by this he had never had this happen to him. Ever .

"Ummmm your welcome but I would have helped regardless." Garfield said comely "Can you put me down now?

Ravens father complied

"Sorry" he said sortive impressed " I am just so glad nothing happened to her."

"Dad. Stop it your embarrassing him" Raven said in a low voice.

"O yeah. Hey Gar how about you stay for dinner? As a Thank you for saving my little girl"

"Dad!" Raven said angrily "I am not a little girl. And besides Gar's Dad is problem worried about him"

Garfield smirked in his mined

"Its _Garfield._ And my dads not getting home till late tonight so I guess I can stay for a little while."

"Great" shouted Ravens Dad. " What kind of Pizza do you like?"

"Vegetarian if you don't mined Mr. Roth." Garfield said Politely

"Call me Terry," he said walking back inside

Raven looked over to Garfield.

"Come on Gar I think my Dad wants to talk to you some more." Raven started to run after her dad so she could tell him not to embarrass her infrount of her friend.

Garfield walked slowly behind after engaging the security system on his car.

"Its Garfield" He muttered to him self as he walked over the threshold

* * *

What do you think? My first Chapter. I Will do some longer chapters soon. I just wanted to Get this out befor I lost it. Next chapter will be the dinner. Ill update when I get around to writting it. Which can be at any time really. I have alot going on with school so ill try up dateing when ever I get the chance - Thowell3 


	5. Chapter 5

Opposite Chapter 5

written by: Thowell3

Disclamer: I don't Own Teen Titans. But I wish I did.

* * *

When Garfield crossed the threshold he saw that the house was not overly tidy it was a Little messy 

"How about the grand tour?" Raven Joked

"If you could call it a tour maybe we should try selling tickets" Ravens Dad said hearing her say that

Garfield rolled his eyes. He then relised where Raven got her sense of humor After 20 minutes of bad jokes and Garfield's expense the pizza had finally came. Raven got some plates and something to drink and motioned for Garfield to sit at the table with her father and her.Garfield sat in the chair across the table from Raven and Ravens Father sat at the seat at the end of the table.

"So Gar. What do you do for fun?" Ravens father asked taking a bite from his pizza

Garfield swallowed the bit he had taken of his slice of pizza.

"I read mostly when I am not working." Garfield

"Really so where do you work?" he asked this time taking a sip of his drink

Garfield was thinking in the back of his mined that Raven problly takes after her father rather then her mother.

"I Work at the Theater." He said calmly

"Really?" He said almost sounded like False interest . "Raven tried to get a job there a while ago but they had no job openings . so she got a job at the book store"

Garfield looked at her. "To be honest the Theater isn't all that great to work at. I would Prefure working at a small book store instead of the movie theater."

Raven looked over at him. " You know we have openings at Barnes and Nobles. I could See if you could Get a job there." Raven Offered

"I don't think so. Although I do like the book selection I would prefer working in a small used book store. Like Second Helpings down town." Garfield said in the nicest way he could

Raven Looked down at the table.

Ravens father knew that Raven Liked this boy. He could tell. Just a fathers intuition .

"Hey Gar. My friend works at Second Helpings I could talk to him for you if you'd like?" Ravens father said

"Thank you Mr. Roth. But I couldn't possibly do that." Garfield said trying to keep his emotions in order.

"It would be no problem and I told you call me Terry."

Garfield though for a moment. "I guess it couldn't hurt to hand in a resume next time a I am down there."

"That's the sprit." Mr. Roth Said in a happy tone.

After the dinner and some more trying to get Garfield to laugh with any of the many jokes that Raven and her Father knew it was soon late and time for Garfield to leave. Raven wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes and walked Garfield to the door.

" I'll see you later" Garfield said as he was about to walk threw the door.

Raven Jumped on him quickly and gave him a kiss on the cheek

"Thank you for saving my life from that freak. Ill see you tomorrow at school."

Garfield walked out of the door and walked down to his car got in and started it.He drove home in complete silence. After 20 minutes of driving he finally got to his house. He slid the key into the lock , unlocked the door and went inside. To come face to face with his father.

"Son Where were you?" His father asked in a tone that was almost shouting.

"I was Out." Garfield Responded "I thought you weren't coming home tonight"

"My meeting was Canceled . That still gives no excuse to why your late getting home." His father said getting more aggravated

" Ok good to know you care." Garfield said not showing any emotion

Garfield started to walk up the stairs to go to his room when his father piped up.

"I only wish you would open up to me and we could have a good father and son relation ship"

"It's a little late for that. You have bin trying to get me to take medication to make me feel nothing about what has happened in the last 8 years." Garfield said in anger

"I Loved her to son. She Was my Wife ." His father shouted back

"BUT SHE WAS MY MOTHER." Garfield exploded and ran up to his room

His father heard the door to his sons room slam.

His Father took deep breath and exhaled and walked to his office in the basement and started to organize his calendar for the next month

Garfield sat in his room.

"Why. Why couldn't it have been him and not her." He asked him self before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I Bet you were Hoping that Raven Would Kiss him on the Lips. No Such Luck. Maybe later on but not now. I don't know when the next chapter will be ready but it will be probly in the new Year. Ill do some writting durring the christmas hoidays. 


	6. Chapter 6

Opposite

Chapter 6

By:Thowell3

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans But I wish I did. Because Beast Boy and Raven would be together forever .

AN: Sorry for the how long it took to get this chapter done but I have bin busy with school so I couldn't fined the time to do this chapter.

* * *

It had bin almost 3 days since Raven had seen her savor from the nut job she called her ex boy friend and she still didn't know where he was. 

She tried asking the Goths and Emo groups if they had seen Garfield in the last couple of days but they just looked at her blankly after her grand search she finally gave up and went to eat lunch with Victor

After paying for the cafeteria food that looked like it might actually be a living thing she sat down at the regular table with the rest of her friends. Victor and Karen were already there. She secretly hated the fact that Victor had a girl friend and some one but she didn't.

"arg." Raven yelled in semi angry tone " I have bin looking for him every where but I cant fined him I am really starting to wonder what happened to him," she ranted casually .

Victor and Karen looked at her confused

"Who are you talking about girl?" Karen asked

Raven Looked down at her food and started to play with it with her fork.

"Just a new friend I haven't seen him in 3 days." Raven said not looking up from he food.

"Wait a second this wouldn't have to do with a cretin Garfield Logan would it" Victor asked trying to get a rise out of Raven

"What No." She said looking up with her face going beat red.

"O you got it bad for that Goth boy" Victor Chuckled

"Do Not" Raven said pouting.

Victor was about to say something when Karen stopped him

"Vic stop it. She can like who she wants" She said scolding Victor

"I don't like him like that" Raven said blushing even more.

Karen looked at Raven with a knowing look.

" I am not stupid you like the boy," She said sounding like a mother "Its not hard to see"

Raven sighed " Ok I might like him only a little though" Raven showed with her pointer finger and thumb.

"Its ok Girl. I won't judge." Karen sounding more supportive then her boy friend that was snickering next to her

She nudged Victor in the ribs which promintly shut him up.

"Now," Karen started "How can I help you fined this guy?"

Raven looked at Karen

"Do you know any one that is friends with him," Raven asked meekly

"Who are you talking about Girl?" Karen said

Victor looked at her

" Weren't you paying attention at the beginning of the conversation?" Victor asked in Mock anger.

"Not really I thought she was going to start a fight with you over some thing like comic books Or Something."

"Well Its Garfield Logan." Raven Said in almost a whisper.

Karen thought for a moment

"Sorry No I don't know if he has any friends," Karen said she saw Rachel's head droop "But Ill see what I can do," There was a squeal of joy from Raven as she jumped over the table and gave her a big hug.

* * *

On the other side of town Garfield Logan was still in his room laying curled up in his bed wishing that he had his mother back. After having that argument with his father 4 days ago he didn't want to do any thing but lay in his bed and never come out of his room again. But just as he was half way threw that thought he heard a knocking on his door and his door opening. 

"Hello son" his father started. "I got a call from the school saying that you have missed 3 days of school. Why is that?" He asked with a semi sound of concern in his voice

"Didn't feel like it" Garfield said threw the Bed sheets

Garfield's Dad rolled his eyes. "Well Ill let you stay home for a few days but next week your going to school no matter what" Garfield's Dad said Sternly.

"What ever" Garfield said in a muffled voice not really caring what his father said.

Garfield's Dad was ready to smack that attitude out of his son. He hated what his son had become with ever fiber of his being he wished he could have his energetic song back again but he knew it would never happen.

He looked at his watch and sighed " Garfield I hope you can feed your self because I am going to be working in the hospital tonight?"

"Hope you have fun" Gar Said Sarcastically

Garfield's Dad sighed once again and left for work.

Garfield rolled over and pulled the seats off of him and looked out the window at the nice day out side and sighed.

* * *

Back at school the bell had just rang and the student were all walking out of the school Raven was walking toward her bus when she heard some on calling for her 

"RAVEN, YO RAVEN GIRL!"

Raven turned around and saw Karen she stopped and let her catch up to her.

"What's going on Karen?" Raven asked fairly curiously

"I found out that Gar Dose sortive have a friend at this school,"

Raven perked up "Really who is it?" Raven asked Excitedly

"Well 2 friends actually but he's not really friends with them any more they use to be friends a while ago but you might want to talk to them."

"Who are they?" Raven asked a little more aggravated

"Roy Harper and Dick Grayson."

Raven looked at her in confusion "You mean to say that He had to friends that are Millionaires?"

Karen cleared her throat "Well Not them but their Adoptive fathers are."

"What ever How do I get them to tell me any thing about Gar they are pretty paranoid about people they don't really know." Raven pointed out

"Well I got the information for you now it's all you from hear on in Raven."

Raven sighed, "Ok Ill see what I can get out of them but I might have to Barrow Vic to do it." Raven said "That ok?"

Karen Laughed, " Sure you can use him no skin of my nose just make sure he doesn't get into trouble"

"No Promises" Raven said laughing

"Ok just make sure he gets back to me in one peace" Karen Laughed along wither her

"Sure thing" she said giving her a mock salute as she got on the bus.

Raven sat down in the back of the bus and started to think of plans to get information out of the Paranoid Twins.

* * *

Well there ya go another chapter Ill see what I can do about gettinganother chapter done soon. I also wanna say that the whole thing about Gar's Dad working in the hostpital will be important in later chapters. well don't for get to R&R Cya in cyber space -Thowell3 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Written by: Thowell3

Disclamer: I Do not Own any thing in this story. and half of the Credit for this story should go to The Sacred And Profane

* * *

Raven woke up the next morning getting dressed in her regular style of jeans and one of her favorite Graphic t-shirts that Ironically had a Raven on it. She ran down the stairs and started to get a lunch together before seeing that her dad had left her Brown bag lunch on the counter as always.

After finishing breakfast she grabbed her school bag , Put on her shoes and went to the bus stop humming a the song Love Today by Mika for some reason she didn't know except that it was a catchy song.

After taking the bus to school she went right to the calf and started her search for the Paranoid twins them selves Rich and Roy.

After a search of 5 minutes she spotted them sitting in the corner of the Calf under the window which was meant for the "popular" students.

Raven Walked over to the table

"So Then Ollie said that he was going to take it out of my allowance for putting a little dent in the car not even all that big" Roy said not noticing Raven

"Your Kidding. Wow." Rich said also not noticing Raven

Raven Cleared her Throat Loudly Which broke them out of there conversation

They both looked at her. "Can we help you" Rich said not really caring

"Maybe she just wants to ask one of us out." Roy said jokingly

"Yeah you wish" Raven said under her breath "I was wondering if you knew Gar Logan?"

Both Boys froze for a second "Never Heard of him." Rich replied

"Gar , Gar , Gar…. Nope never heard of him" Roy said after Rich

"Well some other people would say other wise" Raven said replying to there responses

"Wait a second" Rich Said in a low tone "Who made you think we know some guy Named Gar Logan?"

"A couple of people gave me information." Raven said turning her back to them "But I guess those 'Informants' were wrong I guess ill have to correct them"

Raven started to walk away from them.

"Wait" Said Roy in a Quiet voice. "If you can get us the names of the informants then we'll tell you about Garfield Logan"

Raven Smiled "Ok But you'll have to tell me every thing first I am not going to tell you the informants name till after I get the information and after that I'll get the names from my list and have it to you for tomorrow"

Rich looked at her "No Deal. You give us those names now"

Raven started to walk away again Roy grabbed her arm

"Ok. Ok we will tell you about Garfield Logan now Jeez. Just get us those names for tomorrow"

"Deal" Raven said sitting down at the table with them.

"Now lets hear all about it."

Across Town at the Hospital

Garfield's Dad walked into the Psyche Ward room where he had bin working for the last few days.

"Now where did we leave off yesterday my boy?" He asked the teen that was lying on his bed.

"Well I just got to the point where she dumped me." He stated

"And how did that make you feel son?" Dr. Logan Asked

"Well it made me feel like crap. It felt like she had ripped my heart out and at that point I realized that she was mine regardless of what she said that she was afraid of commitment and that I had to show her the way and I would have if that Goth and his psycho babble."

Dr. Logan looked at him "Well Mr. Rorek.."

"Please" He intrupted "Call me Malhicor"

* * *

Ok Sorry about the Latness of ths Chapter. I have had this chapter for the last 6 months ready but competely forgot about it. My bad. I dident relise till I was going threw the files and thinking about wrtting another story. I am glad I checked back on my story before writing my next chapter because I dident even know that I hadent posted this one. till I read threw this and then read threw the last chapter that I posted. So Sorry for the latness of this. I think it was probly because of school at that time then durring the sumer it sat in a flash drive till I got my new laptop and now its finally seeing the light of day. Ill try to update more regulary but since i started college I havent had much time to write. when ever I have free time from class ( Which is alot because I comute with my dad every Day and i have to wate for him to be ready to leave) I will try to write more. I am curently trying to write more for Teen Titans: Of Mice and Men and I am Trying to find a Co-author for the sequil to Teen Titans Love. Because V.K.M. Kimball have bin working to gether for a while and I want some other people to have a chance to work with me no affence to her I am one of her biggest fans and if it wernt for her I wouldent have so many people reading the storys that I write and I would never get a story finished. She is the glue that Holds together Logan Identiy and Parallel Universe. So If you are infact intrested and helping me write a Sequil to Titans Love please contact me. and V.K.M. Kimball if your reading this sorry but you cant applie because you are over qualified and also because we are already working on 2 storys at the same time and also all those other stories your working on which I will help with if you ever ask. So Start talking to me people. Write a reason why I should pick you. Major things are you must have MSN messenger and you must be open to bouncing Ideas and possiblity of Ideas being regected. PS. Check out V.K.M.Kimball she is a really good writter. And you can see our writing together in Parallel Univer and Logan Identity. Till next time See you In cyber space. - Thowell3


End file.
